My Dirty Little Secrets
by Blue Cullen
Summary: Elizabeth tem 14 anos, era popular, e super descolada no colégio. Seus pais se divorciaram e o mundo dela começou a despencar. E ela escreve em seu diário, tudo o que faz/pensa/sente, seus segredinhos sujos.
1. I Kept

My Dirty Little Secrets. - Diario de uma garota malvada.

I – Kept

"Fazia tempo que não escrevia aqui. Estava precisando desabafar. Minhas amizades não estão vingando, não estou com ninguém, meus pais não me ouvem, ninguém me entende. E não sei o porquê, mas estou muito magoada. Estou triste, não me sinto bem. Não no momento.

Isso soou estranho, vindo de mim, a garota que sempre agitava as festas, tinha muitos amigos, sempre nos lugares vips. Mas as coisas mudaram de um tempo para cá. Não sou mais tão querida. Tudo mudou muito, e eu me sinto desolada. Sem ninguém. Não sou a mesma de antes, eu não me encaixo mais. E isso dói. Machuca profundamente. Papai e mamãe se separaram, mamãe só sabe lamentar-se, e papai cada semana está com uma vadia diferente.

Minha família não é mais tão unida. Meus avós se mudaram para a Bélgica, e a concentração da familia dissipou-se. Não me sinto bem comigo mesma. Isso me prejudica. Eu queria que aqueles tempos bons, das minhas amigas, os garotos, as festas, e tudo o mais voltassem. Mas estava cada vez mais distante. As coisas pareciam ter um imã, puxando meus objetivos para longe de mim." Elizabeth baixou a cabeça na cama, respirando fundo, concentrando-se em não chorar.

- Venha jantar! - A garota de cabelos castanho claro, olhos cor-de-mel esverdeador, pele branquissima, bochechas rosadas e labios vermelhos carnudos fechou o diário rapidamente, e guardou-o numa caixa, e esta, colocou-a no canto mais distante debaixo da cama, com medo de sua mãe lê-lo. Pois ali, continha seus maiores segredos.

A garota desceu as escadas rapidamente, checando sua respiração, e limpando ao redor dos olhos, eliminando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

- Estou aqui mãe. O que temos para o jantar? - A garota perguntou à mãe, uma mulher esbelta, com curvas ainda perfeitas, loira, de olhos verdes.

- Macarrão com brócolis. - A bonita mulher respondeu.

- Posso comer em meu quarto? - Lizz perguntou já colocando a comida no prato. A companhia da mãe tornou-se irritante após o divórcio. A mulher apenas reclamava. De tudo e de todos.

- Claro.

- Obrigada mãe. - A menina deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, e encaminhou-se para seu quarto novamente.

Deitou-se em sua cama de barriga para baixo, e colocou-se a comer. Saboreava, degustava cada garfada do prato. Depois que terminou, levantou-se, levou o prato para a cozinha, e voltou. Rapidamente olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro na porta de seu enorme guarda-roupas e enfiou-se no banheiro. Alguns minutos depois saiu, com o cabelo suado colado ao rosto, e já de pijamas, enfiou-se na cama. Dormindo alguns minutos depois.


	2. II Decision

II – Decision

- Lizz! Aqui! - Uma garota de cabelos escuros, e pele igualmente branca a de Lizz, e óculos gritava do outro lado do pátio do colégio.

- Violet. Como vai? - Elizabeth perguntou a amiga, colocando seu material na bancada ao lado de onde elas estavam.  
- Estou ótima! Sabe a última? - A morena perguntou, agitando os cabelos.

- Não Vi! Acho que estou sem bola de cristal! - Ela sorriu desgostoza para a amiga. - O que aconteceu? Me conte! Tenho que saber!

- Chendler, o novato, pediu a Claire em namoro. - Ela riu.

- Quem ele pensa que é!? Tem horas que esses novatos me dão nos nervos.

- Olha quem fala. A ex do Gustav. Isso não é mais problema seu. Isso é problema meu queridinha. Você saiu do trono faz tempo! - Brigith passou por Violet e Elizabeth, na frente de suas duas fiéis escudeiras, Jessica e Bonnie.

- E olha a bruxa. - Violet respondeu.

- Bruxa aqui, só você queridinha, esses Jimmy Choo que você está usando são do inverno passado. - Brigith passou, trombando de propósito nas garotas, seguida de suas escudeiras do mal.

As duas esperaram elas se afastarem, entrando em um corredor a perder de vista.

- O que faremos então? - Violet perguntou a Lizzie, pensativa.

- Eu quero ele. E eu terei. Simples assim. - Elizabeth disse decidida, pegando seu material, e chamando a amiga para irem para a sala de aula.

- Ele é novato! E ele é lindo! Isso é impossivel Lizz! As veteranas estão de olho nele, e além do más, Brigith está atrás dele.

- Sabe Vi? Ele me pareceu bem mais interessante agora! Precisamos de um plano. - As duas garotas riram, e foram para a sala.

O dia encaminhou-se normalmente, e chegou ao fim. As garotas saíram da escola, e foram para suas casas.

Elizabeth chegou em casa, pegou uma maçã na fruteira da cozinha, e correu escada acima, tirando seus sapatos, largando-os de qualquer jeito no meio de seu quarto. Atirou suas coisas em um canto, tirou sua camiseta do uniforme, ficando somente com o sutiã cobrindo os pequenos, mas bem definidos, seios, e jogou-se na cama. Abaixou-se e pegou a caixa que havia embaixo dela, puxando seu diário, e uma caneta vermelha para si.

Mordeu um pedaço da fruta que tinha nas mãos, e folheou o caderno, de capa de veludo preto abrindo-o em uma página vazia.

"28 de junho

Pois é, temos um novato na escola. Ele é lindo, aqueles olhos castanhos, aqueles cabelos pretos, a pele de bebê. Eu preciso dele, eu quero ele. Chandler, esse é o nome do meu futuro namorado.

Brigith quer conquistá-lo, mas não vou deixar. Questão de honra. Ela não me passará a frente novamente. Já basta ter tirado Gustav de mim. Costumávamos ser amigas. Mas nunca nos demos tão perfeitamente bem. Agora, Violet é minha amiga, e confio nela, mas não posso contar tudo. Ela contaria a mamãe, e eu estaria acabada. Seria forçada a comer tudo o que havia em casa. Minha garganta ainda arde de ontem a noite. Eu comi muito. Foi dificil colocar tudo aquilo pra fora. Mas eu consegui. Estou com um quilo a menos que no mês passado. E Chandler irá me notar. Eu sei. Ele não deve achar a oxigenada da Brigith tão bonita assim. Ela é baixinha demais. Eu estou tentando chegar aos meus habituais quarenta e oito quilos, nos meus um metro e sessenta e cinco, mas está sendo dificil. Mas nada é impossivel. Me senti um pouco zonza hoje na escola. Só por isso, vou comer essa maçã. A noite como uma salada pra compensar. Acho que tenho que pensar no plano. Violet teve ideias ótimas, mas não sabe aproveitá-las. Só por isso, vou juntar tudo, e fazer o plano perfeito! Fase um, no mais tardar, semana que vem! E todos verão que eu, Elizabeth Farrel ainda está aqui, e nunca saiu de seu lugar. Até me sinto melhor agora."

A garota fechou seu diário, guardou-o no lugar de sempre, e dirigiu-se ao computador, para fazer algumas pesquisas escolares.


End file.
